Save
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Ia sadar betul bahwa ia tak akan mendapatkan keinginannya. Tentu saja ia tak mendapatkannya. Ia sedang menjadi tahanan saat ini. Dan seorang tahanan tidak mendapatkan keinginannya. /Inasure/


**Save**

**Aldnoah Zero © Gen Urobuchi**

**Warnings : Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

* * *

Terbangun dalam pelukan hangat yang terkasih adalah salah satu dari sekian keinginannya. Rasa hangat, nyaman, dan terlindungi yang ia dapatkan dari satu orang. Satu orang yang telah menjungkir balikkan dunianya hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya yang begitu langka bagai permata. Mendengarkan detak jantung yang bagaikan _lullaby_-nya yang takkan berhenti hingga napas terakhir.

Merasakan semua ini membuatnya ingin kembali larut dalam mimpinya.

Kemudian, gelombang kesadaran menyentaknya.

Ia sadar betul bahwa ia tak akan mendapatkan keinginannya. Tentu saja ia tak mendapatkannya. Ia sedang menjadi _tahanan_ saat ini. Dan seorang tahanan tidak mendapatkan keinginannya.

Ia terbangun dengan kasar dan mendorong tubuh yang melingkupinya. Wajahnya merah dan napasnya memburu tanpa alasan. Ada alasan kenapa ia seperti ini. Ia tak mungkin begitu saja kelelahan hanya karena mendorong tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya. Ayolah, dia pernah melakukan hal lain yang lebih melelahkan daripada mendorong sebuah tubuh.

"Bisakah kau lembut sedikit dalam membangunkan orang?" suara pemuda yang dikenalnya terdengar kesal. Ia hanya menatap pemuda itu denga tajam, ia sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan kepada pemuda yang sedang kesakitan di depannya ini.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan yang digunakannya untuk tidur selama pemuda di depannya mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur _headboard_. Ruang ini bercat warna biru lembut yang menenangkan. Terdapat lemari pakaian yang besar di salah satu ujung ruangan dan juga terdapat meja dengan kaca. Jendela besar masih tertutup korden berada tak jauh dari kanannya. Yang terakhir adalah kasur _king size_ berbalut kain satin berwarna lembut berada di tengah-tengah ruangan ini.

Ia sadar ia sedang tak berada di kamar tahanannya. Kamar tahanannya takkan semewah ini. Oh, dan ia juga pasti tak mungkin satu ranjang dengan pemuda itu.

"Di mana aku?" tanyanya kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Menurutmu di mana kau?" pemuda itu membalas bertanya.

Ia mendesis tak suka dan menatap tajam pemuda itu. Ia mendekati pemuda itu dan membiarkan jemarinya melingkar di leher mulus itu. "Jawab aku, Kaizuka Inaho..."

"Jika aku tak menjawabmu, apakah kau akan mencekikku?" pemuda yang dipanggil Kaizuka Inaho itu tetap berwajah tenang walaupun ada niatan kuat untuk menyeringai senang ketika—mantan—musuhnya kebingungan. "Apakah kau mau waktu tahananmu bertambah?"

Ancaman Inaho menyusutkan keberaniannya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan hanya bisa bertahan dengan menatap tajam musuhnya itu. Walaupun dia ingin sekali menghiasi leher mulus itu dengan tanda merah dan biru yang seperti tangan, ia tak bisa mengorbankan waktu tahannya. Ia ingin cepat keluar dan segera menghirup udara bebas.

"Tenang saja, Slaine Troyard ... kau masih di dalam tahanan, hanya saja kau dipindahkan tempat." Inaho menjelaskannya sambil beranjak dari kasur. Slaine tak berkomentar apapun tentang penjelasan Inaho dan hanya mengawasi Inaho yang berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Kau ditahan di sini seumur hidupmu dan tak akan bisa kabur. Kau harus bekerja di dalam tahanan ini. Bersih-bersih, mencuci, memasak, dan merawatku serta tahanan tambahan ketika kita telah menginginkannya. Dan kau tak bisa menolak hal ini, apalagi jika kau menggugat hingga ke pengandilan. Kau tak punya kuasa apa-apa akan hal ini." Inaho berkata sambil berjalan dan mendekati Slaine yang terkejut ketika ia ditahan di sini seumur hidup. Slaine sendiri masih bingung dengan perkataan selanjutnya dari Inaho.

Inaho telah berdiri di depannya dan menatap mata Slaine dalam-dalam. "Karena kau ditahan di sini, kau memerlukan borgol." Inaho merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil. Kemudian tangan kiri Slaine ia ambil dan menyematkan benda kecil itu dijari manis.

Slaine menatap cincin dengan batu permata hijau kecil sebagai penghias di tangannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Slaine tahu bahwa ia diam-diam telah jatuh hati kepada pemuda berwajah datar ini. Tapi ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumbar rahasianya ini. Ia tetap bersikap biasa dan terkadang kasar kepada Inaho seperti ia membenci pemuda itu. Ia juga berusaha untuk membuat Inaho berhenti baik kepadanya dengan berkata kasar. Ia tahu Inaho dapat membaca setiap pergerakannya, maka dari itu ia melakukan semua itu.

"Seylum-san memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku membiarkanmu tetap hidup dan menjagamu dari hukuman mati." Inaho mengangkat dagu Slaine dan mau tak mau Slaine harus menatap mata merah kecokelatan di depannya. "Tapi kurasa hanya membiarkanmu hidup bukan berarti kau telah selamat. Kau masih dalam bahaya dan bahaya itu berada di dalam dirimu."

"Kau mau mengatakan padaku bahwa diriku ini berbahaya bagi _diriku sendiri_?" Slaine tersenyum pahit ketika mengatakannya sambil menepis tangan Inaho.

"Ya, karena itu aku harus menyelamatkanmu."

"Dengan apa? Dengan melakukan _ini_?" Slaine menunjukkan cincin di tangannya.

"Ya..."

Jawaban singkat dari—mantan—musuhnya membuat Slaine terdiam kemudian menghela napasnya. "Kau tak perlu menikahiku hanya karena ingin menyelamatkanku dan hal tersebut merupakan _perintah_ _Hime-sama_..." Slaine melepas cincin ditangannya dan menyerahkannya ke Inaho. "Kau hanya membuat dirimu sakit... begitu juga denganku," kata terakhirnya begitu pelan hingga Inaho nyaris tak mendengarnya.

"Hal ini inisiatifku sendiri, bukan karena _perintah_ Seylum-_san_." Perkataan Inaho membuat Slaine terdiam. "Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu dan itu berasal dariku bukan Seylum-_san_,"

"Apa yang akan kau selamatkan dariku, Kaizuka Inaho?"

"Kebahagianmu. Aku akan menyelamatkan kebahagianmu dan aku juga akan membuatmu bahagia kembali. Cinta. Aku akan memberikan bagaimana rasanya dicinta dan mencintai dan aku akan juga mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan apa yang telah hilang darimu dengan mengembalikannya," Inaho berkata serius dengan menatap dalam mata hijau kebiruan Slaine.

"Menikahlah denganku Slaine Troyard."

Slaine terdiam karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Inaho. Inaho yang selama ini dikiranya tak pernah menaruh hati kepadanya, ternyata berkebalikan dengan hal itu. Inaho yang selama ini ia kira baik kepadanya karena perintah Asseylum, sebenarnya tulus dari hatinya.

Slaine merasa bingung dengan semua ini.

Ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya meneteskan air mata hingga akhirnya Inaho menyeka air matanya. Tangan kirinya kembali dipegang Inaho dan jemarinya diselipkan cincin yang ia tolak tadi.

"Jawabanmu, Slaine..."

"Ya..."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/n:**

Halo-halo, fic pertama di fandom ini. Salam kenal sebelumnya.

Oke, fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari _comic strip_ LeviEren dari fandom SnK, cuman ada tambahan ditolak dan juga latarnya yang berbeda. Oh dan juga pikiran saya yang menjadikan Slaine jadi tahanan rumah Inaho.

Oh ya, dan maksud dari Inaho _tahanan tambahan_ itu sebenarnya anak. HAHAHAHAHA

Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
